Dulce Venganza
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Jamás imaginó que unas simples palabras lograran aquello en su novia, menos siendo en su presentación formal como tal. —Oh ¿Se siente bien, Yukio-sama? —¿Qué diablos quería? Antes que nada él tenía su orgullo, no se disculparía por nada del mundo. /YukiKarin/


**Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Dedicatorias:** Me inspiré en varios fanfics. Entre ellos "Maquillaje" de LadyDy, "¿La Regla?" de Yui Ryushira y "Tienes Suerte" de Akari Kiseki. ¡Así que gracias a las tres por sus grandes fics que además de entretener inspiran mucho!

**Notas:** Sólo digo que… ¿Esta es una de las actitudes más recurrentes de Yukio? Nada. No sé, espero que les guste. :)

* * *

_~• __**Dulce Venganza**__ •~_

Sorpresa, esa era la verdadera emoción que salía de su mirada. Manteniendo, en sus esmeraldas ojos, consternación.

Valía admitir que podía ser debido a cada ocurrencia de aquellas reuniones sociales, realizadas en su casa paterna, pues siempre se hallaba quien estuviera llamando la atención de modo no deseado. Un traje sin buen planchado, el que las colonias importadas hicieran toser a algún presente, recibir quejas por el comportamiento de la servidumbre, entre otras. Pero esas eran escenas habituales desde su niñez, que no lo sorprendían a sus diecisiete años.

_Esto_ era aún más bizarro, terrorífico, y a la vez… "¿Hermosa?" Desvió su vista, no tendría opción sino, a ver.

¿Cómo pudo haber pasado? Él era Hans Vorarlberna Yukio. Un joven, antes niño genio, que incluso a sus doce años pudo haber mantenido por sí mismo la compañía financiera de sus padres, por tanto a su actual edad de diecisiete años no le era gran peso. Era, por demasía, una de las personas más envidiadas de la faz de la tierra.

Oh, pero claro que no supuso problema para _ella_.

El vestido ceñido en la cintura, sujeto con finos breteles a sus hombros, que no necesitaba de escote pues era el cuerpo femenino el que le daba ya ese toque grácil por tenerlo puesto. El tono cielo oscuro le iba bien, mentira, todo color le iba bien al prominente cuerpo de ella.

Por eso sabía que no debía estar vestida así. Ni peinada con el cabello suelto, ligeramente ondulado en las puntas, con su rostro siendo enmarcado por aquellos lacios mechones llegados a los hombros.

Todos la habían visto entrar, e inmediatamente los solteros –sus primos o amigos– se tentaron a preguntar quién era.

Así que, apuradamente, tuvo que acercarse para presentarla a todo el que estuviera respirando el mismo aire de la casa.

_Padre, madre. Ella es mi novia, Kurosaki Karin._

Eso último fue más una advertencia que una presentación. Que se rieran ahora, de él, sus primos. Que fueran a cada fiesta, carcajeándose con otros de que era un desadaptado social que jamás tendría el gusto de nombrar a una como tal.

La velada nocturna iba bien por el momento, hasta que sus padres asaltaron de preguntas no indirectas a la chica en cuestión.

La verdad Yukio tenía pensando arrastrarla a su habitación, obligarla a que se cambiara de ropa. Lo peor es que no podía alzar la voz, menos delante de tanta gente. ¿Y qué con esa nueva actitud de la chica? Lo estaba haciendo bien, si estaba fingiendo para agradarle a su familia, pues nunca la vio comportarse así. La pelinegra era agradable, desde que cumplió doce se comportaba más normal a su género aunque ahora les hacía favor a ambos con la repentina transformación. Pero lo ponía tenso, cabía recalcar. Tuvo que aguantar las miradas lascivas, ocultas tras las copas de whisky, que los solteros tanto ancianos como jóvenes, enviaban a lo que era de _su_ propiedad. Fue bueno cuando todos se cansaron, de comer y hablar, dándosele un descanso a solas a la _feliz_ pareja.

Inmediatamente se ocupó de ir tras la chica, sintiendo rabia por una pregunta de alguien. Algo como de dónde había sacado a la _sexy chica_, lo ignoró a regañadientes para ir tras su novia.

—Karin —la llamó, dejando de todo lado su voz usual con el típico tono monocorde.

Esto, sin embargo, no asustaba a un miembro Kurosaki. Y el que saliera con un joven rico no cambiaba en que no lo trataría como a todos los demás.

—Yukio —le devolvió ella. Miraba uno de los tantos bancos, estilo gótico, del jardín extenso que tenía la parte trasera de la mansión. Mostraba que no deseaba hablar con él, lo cual le comenzó a alterar más.

Pero como todo buen Hans Vorarlberna, él no mostraba emoción a menos que fuera necesario. —_Karin._ —reiteró su llamado, en un momento tendría que mirarlo.

Ella conocía ese tono, como cuando su hermano la regañaba por dejar que Yukio se quede hasta tarde en la clínica. No iba a ceder, ella era terca, antes de eso solicitaba una disculpa formal. "Como si eso pasara." Su torpe novio tenía que aprender que no siempre tenía lo que quería. Se giró, enfrentándolo.

¿No que a Yukio no le gustaban los retos? Por ello el ser adepto a los juegos de video. —¿Ya parece que "no luzco como una chica"? —el semblante de Karin cambió al puro enojo, haciéndole descifrar el porqué de sus acciones, con esas palabras.

—¡¿HAH?! —saltó atrás, con la cara entre mezcla de sorpresa y enojo.

¿Así que eso era? Por eso que él le dijo hace tres días atrás, lo mismo por lo que no la vio en setenta y dos horas. Se enserió de repente, dejándole ver su molestia a la chica— Esto no es divertido, todos… —susurró disimulando que no miraba a hacia ambos lados por si venían— todos te están viendo. —esto último fue con un ligero toque de celos, que escaparon de manera nada disimulada. Se maldijo por su insensatez. Él era una persona tranquila. Siempre y cuando fueran afables hacia él, claro está, de lo contrario atinaba a ponerse en un papel de...

"Loco irritante." Así le decía Karin de cariño a su casi sociópata novio.

—Karin. —este reproche no fue bueno.

Porque ella sólo volvió a su papel de "niña dulce y buena" que ingenió, que usó delante de sus padres. —Mooh, Yukio-sama no se moleste conmigo ¿Sí? —eso le hizo al joven dar una mueca de asco, Karin mentalmente agradeció a la esposa de su hermano. Rukia fue de gran ayuda para hacerla completar con esa actuación, diciéndole de qué manera hablar para lucir tierna ante la gente y a la vez molestar a su novio—. Es que cuando dijiste eso pensé que podría serte de ayuda si pongo de mi parte. ¡Porque tú como novio eres tan dulce! —en lo último se colocó ambas manos en el pecho para dar ese aire de "esto me llegó al corazón ¿sabes?"

El de rubia cabellera negó, juntando dientes y presionando su puño derecho.

Ese modo de darle golpes a su ego, "Es fantástica, fastidiosa pero fantástica, debo admitir." El que tomara sus palabras para volverlas en su contra en una acción que, sabía, a él le indignaba. Peor que pelear con un igual, aunque él no era machista, que una chica le ganara le ponía los nervios a hervir. Karin era genial, no había duda de eso, una digna enemiga si se lo proponía.

Mas ni en esta vez, ni en ninguna, tendría intenciones de disculparse. Antes que nada él poseía su orgullo, no se disculpaba con nadie ni por nadie. "Maldición." A la vez era, justamente eso, lo que ella esperaba.

Ella seguiría así toda la noche de ser necesario, o más, lo supo cuando la vio colgarse a su brazo para que sus padres pidieran al camarógrafo que les tomaran una foto.

Para ella, todo eso, era un dulce venganza a su novio.


End file.
